Turbolift Proposal
by Catwoman2
Summary: A ‘Stalled Turbolift’ story, where Voyager crew tries to get the Captain and First Officer together.


**Turbolift Proposal**

**Author: **Catwoman

**Rated: **PG-13

**Plot: **J/C

**Disclaimer: **Paramount owns these characters, yet I write the stories.

**Summary: **The first _Voyager_ story I ever wrote. A 'Stalled Turbolift' story, where _Voyager_ crew tries to get the Captain and First Officer together.

"Computer, Time!" Captain Janeway's voice flowed through her Ready Room.

"It is now 1830 hours," The cold, sharp voice replied.

Janeway grinned at the time. It was 1830 hours and her crew hadn't managed to get their Captain and her First Officer into any kind of closed of area yet.  Their time was running out, she proclaimed, while thinking back to when this whole charade all started…

It was about one and a half years ago, right after their dealings with the Borg and Species 8472, the crew decided that that was the last time she would ever come close to death without her proclaiming her love to Chakotay. So, they made up a plan that on the 15th of every month, they would get their Captain and First Officer into some kind of tight room for at least an hour, vowing that they would never give up until the pair were together, and that was that…

Janeway took a long sip of her coffee; the whole crew was against her! (Literally, 'the whole crew', even Tuvok and Seven were involved!) A smirk appeared on Janeway's face as she thought about the time… the day was almost over and she was more than positive that this month there would be no locked doors, tricks, or bribes. She giggled a bit to herself but was cut off by the crackling sound of her comm. badge:

"Torres to Janeway."

"Yes? Go ahead B'Elanna."

"Captain, there's been a problem with the power system, and we could use some help."

"I'm on my way Lt." Janeway frowned, this could well be one of the crews little plans to get her together with her First Officer. She just had to stay as far away from the Commander as possible!

 "Ha, Easier said then done!" Janeway practically shouted.

                                         *******

On the bridge Chakotay saw Janeway walk out of her Ready Room and enter the Turbolift, just before calling out, "You have the Bridge Commander, I'll been in Engineering." Then added with a wink and crooked grin, "Don't crash my ship!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Chakotay chuckled, but then he noticed she was already in the Turbolift, and hadn't heard one word of it. She knew what day it was as well as he did, it was the 15th and he was quite frankly looking forward to whatever the crew had planned! He enjoyed the company with his Captain, even if she didn't.

Time was passing slowly as the day went on, it was late and alpha shift was almost over. They hadn't seen anything for weeks, no alien life forms, no planets, no ships, no nothing! A perfect day for one of the crews schemes, yet it was late and no one had said anything about it! The Captain must have been avoiding any possible traps, because usually the prank would be over by now! He was anxious, yet also worried and totally completely bored!

"Torres to the Bridge"

Finnally, something to do! Thought Chakotay

"Bridge here, go ahead." Chakotay spoke into his Comm. Badge,

"Chakotay, great! Look, the power is all off-line and Engineering's Jeffries Tube entrance is stuck shut. All of the doors are jammed, and the only communication we can get is the bridge."

"How'd did this happen?" 

"Someone told me they were going to try and 'up' the warp speed to 9.995, then there was a huge power surge or blow-out or something! We need you to crawl into the Jeffries Tube and re-root the power!" B'Elanna's voice sounded panicked, Chakotay quickly knew she was in over her head as he answered:

"Sure, B'Elanna, but why me?" He was eager to help, but confused to why it should be him.

"Because, Commander, you aren't… doing… anything! Commlink.… is… going…"

"Chakotay out." He said, even though he knew she wouldn't here.

"Tuvok, you have the Bridge." Chakotay started as he made his way to the dreaded Jeffries Tube entrance. "Looks like B'Elanna's going to be busy getting Comm. links back online, too!" He added. Chakotay knew for a fact this was one of their tricks, but one thing was missing… Kathryn. 

                                        ******

Kathryn Janeway's Comm. Badge just disconnected from B'Elanna's as she was telling her to hold tight, and that they would have her 'lift up and running in about an hour. _Great, _she thought to herself, _She had gotten stuck in a damn Turbolift again! Except this time, where was Chakotay?_ She didn't worry, she knew this was probably part of the crews plan and she would find the answer to her question soon enough, if she didn't die of boredom first! Next time she was just going to use the damn transporters or something!

About a half hour later, as she was almost certain she was going to go insane with boredom, _KA-Thunk!_ Kathryn literally jumped with surprise and fear! As she held her chest to try and steady her racing heart, she looked down to see just what had fallen out of the Jeffries Tube. A big grin appeared on her face as she mock-glared at the object that had almost given her a heart attack.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing, _Commander_?" She smiled trying to keep back the laughter.

"So, the crew didn't fail after all!" Chakotay replied with a grin and twinkle in his eyes, just before continuing, "B'Elanna told me I had to climb through the Jeffries Tube to get power online, then about two minutes ago someone shut off life support in the tubes and I ran to the nearest place possible. Damn, I shouldn't have trusted her… I could have died!"

"But, you didn't! I still can't believe they got us together! When this is over B'Elanna is definitely going to get double the work, and I know Tom had something to do with this, he always plans these schemes!" 

Janeway was standing, pacing the short area with her hands on her hips, death glare full force, although Chakotay could see a smile tugging at her lips. Even though he was in slight pain from the crash with the cold, hard floor, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful! 

"You know, Kathryn," he hesitated "we could stop their little game, you know we can."

"Of course I do, but I can't Chakotay," sadness appeared in her eyes, and she tried deeply to hold back her tears, "I love you, Chakotay, you are the closest friend I have ever had, but Star Fleet Protocol forbids more than just friends." 

Chakotay's eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, and did she just tell him she loved him? Or was he imagining it? No, she definitely said it, but why? After six years of being together, she finally confessed her secret.

"Wha… what?  Did you say th-_"_

"Yes, I did, but I can't, I just can't." A tear trickled down Kathryn's cheek, making her brush it aside.

"Kathryn, don't cry, please… I love you too," he paused, letting his words sink in, " I will never let you out of my sight, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kathryn, forget protocol and the Federation, they are a lifetime away! Besides, I think that they would forgive you for having a love life on Voyager… the crew obviously wants us too… and Protocol does not need to run your life! When we get back to Earth, they will have far more to concern themselves with then your personal life!" with that Chakotay walked over to where Kathryn was sitting, opposite from him, and sat next to her. 

Her cheeks were moist, and her eyes were wet, but through all of that Chakotay was able to make out her expression. It was one he had never seen before, and it made her face sparkle. It was one that showed longing, desire, and above all, love. He saw it so clear, love that had been held back for six years.

After a moment, Chakotay gently put one arm around her and pulled her close as she laid her palms on his chest and gently cried on his shoulder. Then, he took his other arm, and passionately started to stroke her hair.

They sat comfortably like this for a few minutes than, Kathryn Janeway looked up into those deep black eyes, thinking she could lose herself in them forever, and with her eyes so full of love, her hands placed on his muscular chest, them sharing this one moment that she wanted to last a lifetime, said those three beautiful words:

"I love you…"

Chakotay took her face into his palms and cradled it while whispering:

"I love you too, Kathryn Janeway, and I always will…"

His words trailed of as she reached up to him, pulled his head down, and kissed him. The kiss grew deeper, and so much more passionate, until the moving of the Turbolift broke them of.

Chakotay never wanted to leave Kathryn's side ever again, and he began to speak as he propped up on one knee:

"Kathryn Janeway, I love you with all my heart and all my soul, you are my closest friend, lover, and soul mate… we belong, and nothing can ever split us apart. I will be there for you and you for me… so I ask you this one simple question, that can mean forever just by one simple answer…" he paused, letting his words sink in, until she knew exactly what he was doing, "Kathryn Janeway… will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped just as far as it would ever go before she pulled it shut and bit her lower lip, her eyes grew wide with compassion, and surprise. No one noticed the Bridge crew staring, since the doors had just swooshed open, right in the middle of Chakotay's proposal. Everyone in the room was tense… as Kathryn deeply yet gently spoke…

"Chakotay, I have always loved you for six years! All that time I have put that love behind me in order to run this ship, thinking that my fate was to get this ship home on all circumstances, no matter what…" She paused, his eyes were full of sadness, and it was almost too much to look at, so she continued, "but, now I realize that this was destined for me all along, you were destined for me… I will still be able to run this ship, and be your wife, so… in answer to your question… I will say…" the tension was so thick on the ship that you could cut it, as she gently whispered in Chakotay's ear, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "…yes."

Chakotay leaned in as close to Janeway as he possibly could, then with one swift, yet gentle movement, he took Kathryn's mouth in his. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, lips kissing, and tongues exploring, all of their passion unleashing, until Chakotay gently broke off the kiss to gaze into his future wife's eyes.

There were cheers and hollers all over the bridge, as Chakotay picked up Janeway and placed her in her Captain's Chair. 

"Janeway to _Voyager." _ she paused then continued…

"I have an announcement to make… since all of you are so concerned in the relationship of your two commanding officers… I believe you have the right to know that…" she hesitated, a grin playing across her face, "…Chakotay has proposed to me…" she stopped again, this time for longer, letting the tension in the ship rise before she continued, "…and I said… yes. I know there will be a wedding soon that you shall all attend."

"End Transmission."

Janeway looked around her Bridge crew, it was 1950 hours and Beta shift was to be coming in soon. She looked over to her pilots post, in front of her, a grin on her face as she said:

"Mr. Paris…"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Set a course for home warp 5. Engage!" Kathryn commanded in her normal Captain's voice, and then added in a stricter tone, "Oh and Mr. Paris?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I would like to see you and B'Elanna in my Ready Room in exactly one hour!" then she winked, and with a crooked grin on her face as she quickly shared a glance with her First Officer and fiancé said, "You two have a ton of explaining to do!"

***Finis***


End file.
